Dark Psychology
by Dark Draconian
Summary: Danny runs into a halfa similar to him, but far different besides that one fact. He's not the only one interested. Please Read and review!
1. Chapter 1: Delight In The Dark Knowledge

Quick 'Author Note': Iris does not own Danny Phantom or related characters. She is also in this fic but speaks in first-person because humans sometimes get annoyed by her way of speak. Please read and Review. She hopes you enjoy! Also sorry chapter is short. Later ones will be longer, promise!

Italics are strengthening/emphasizing words. If used outside of quotes they are thoughts.

---

"Ah!" Freakshow stated in a rather cheerful voice. "The White Coats. What is it this time?"

Both of the Guys in White gave a glance at each other, before looking back to Freakshow. One spoke up; "There's a dangerous creature on the loose, and you seem like the perfect one to be interested. Know anything?"

FreakShow blinked, tilting his head inquisitively like a curious puppy. "Really? Tell me more of this…'creature', would you?"

The other one shrugged; "We don't know much about it, but you seem to know a lot in relation to dark creatures. Many reports speak of something large, black, and 'shadowlike.' Any ideas?"

_Hmm, _Freakshow thought. He didn't know anything regarding this…but that didn't mean he wasn't interested.

"I'm sure it's quite…powerful," he said, pretty much going off his imagination. A grin came over his face as he raised his brows into a curious glance; "Any specifics?"

Both White Coats were quiet for a moment, before the first pulled out a folder, pulling up a daily newspaper from inside it, handing it over to Freakshow.

"Ah!" Freakshow stated with excitement, taking the paper. Main headline was "Black Beast Roams Near Amity" as below it was a short description of something large, scaled, and black. Apparently nobody had a close look at the creature, that or didn't dare risk it.

_Interesting…_Freakshow continued his thoughts, then looked up at the Guys in White. "The only thing I can think of would be…a dragon."

The first White Coat raised a brow, "Dragon's don't exist."

"Ah, yes, but," Freakshow started with a rather smart-ass smile, "Isn't that what we said about ghosts a few months ago?"

The Guys in White paused, as the first shrugged. "He has a point."

The other took the paper back from Freakshow, "That will be all," then both of them walked out of the room, leaving the man alone with a wide grin over his face.


	2. Chapter 2: Iris

"What? That can't be," Danny whispered to himself as he walked along the sidewalk, looking down at today's newspaper. "That's impossible!"

"You've run into ghost dragons before…who knows. Maybe they still do exist," Tucker suggested, shrugging lightly.

"C'mon, Tuck…dragons went extinct before the dinosaurs even existed. There's not a chance they would be living."

"Well maybe it _is _a ghost," Sam said, looking over to Danny.

Danny returned her glance, "Maybe…but why would it bother roaming Amity? There's nothing here that would interest a dragon, ghost or not."

"Maybe it's not a dragon," Tucker thought, giving a suspicious face. "Maybe I was a _werewolf!"_

Danny laughed, "If there's one thing that doesn't exist, it's were creatures. Besides, werewolves are furry. The creature was described to have scales."

"Well…" Tucker thought, "Maybe it was _scaly _fur!" he suggested, raising his hands and wiggling his fingers.

Sam laughed, "Scaly werewolves?"

"Scaly werewolves," Tucker agreed with a smirk.

Danny laughed along with Sam, "Seriously, this thing could be dangerous. And besides, even if it was a werewolf, wouldn't it come after the innocents trying to like…bite people or something?"

"That's what they _want _you to think!" Tucker stated with a content smirk.

Danny chuckled, tossing the paper in a nearby trashcan. "I'll have to check it out later."

---

"Finally," Danny stated under his breath, walking up to his window. He knew his parents would never let him go out so late, so the only way would be to sneak out without their knowledge.

Going ghost would have been easier, but if the creature itself was a ghost, he would sense it too easily and he could get himself in danger. Carefully, he climbed down the outside of the house, slowly making his way to the cement. Looking back and forth carefully, he began his walk down the cold streets, shivering slightly from the night chill.

---

"Danny, are you sure this is a good idea?" Sam asked, looking to Danny nervously.

"No," Danny admitted, "But you saw the paper… Who _knows _what it could be! And worse yet, what damage it could cause."

Tucker sighed, mumbling under his breath. "I hate being out this late at night… It's almost morning! Why can't werewolves come out in the daytime?"

"Firstly, it's not a werewolf. Secondly, a black creature most likely blends better in the night."

"Good point," Tucker admitted, "But if my parents catch me out here, I'll be grounded for a millennium!"

"That's why you're not going to get caught," Sam stated sternly, "So stop whining."

"Fine," Tucker admitted, "But if you guys get grounded for life from being caught outdoors WAY past curfew, don't come crying to me."

Danny rolled his eyes as they continued walking. Time slowly passed, as they couldn't find any sight of the creature.

"It can't be this hard!" Danny blurted, looking around. "That thing's a good hider…"

"Is that what you're looking for?" Tucker asked, pointing towards the park.

"What? Where?" Danny looked towards where Tucker was pointing. "That's just a tree," he stated, squinting his eyes.

"Dude, that is _not_ a tree," Tucker disagreed. "Look closer."

Indeed, it wasn't a tree at all. Danny couldn't quite tell what it was, but it's figure was thin, as the moonlight reflected off the beast's shining scales, creating slight illumination. The creature was only about twenty yards in front of them, curled up below a tree. It seemed to be asleep, but Danny wasn't sure he should take the chance.

"Wow…" Sam whispered, watching the beast in awe. "It's huge!"

"That's not a good thing, Sam," Danny stated, slowly walking forward.

"Danny, don't!" Tucker warned, grabbing Danny's arm. "That thing could be dangerous!"

Danny pushed Tucker away, "It's not like I haven't faced great danger before."

Slowly making his way closer, Danny quietly crept towards the creature until about a mere foot away from the beast. With this, he crouched down beside it, slowly reaching out a hand.

"Careful!" Sam warned worriedly, flinching. "We're not taking you to the hospital I you lose your hand."

Danny ignored her, softly setting his palm on the surface. Scaly it was indeed, jagged, cold scales over its surface, onyx-black with a sharp, diamond like edge. Along the top seemed to be thick fur, this was not black, but instead, a sparkling silver. Danny reached towards the hair, combing his hand through it. It was soft and delicate to the touch, about the smoothest fur he had ever felt. "Wow…" he whispered.

The creature stirred, a voice erupting from it. The voice was female, quiet, and was more of a nervous whisper. "Who's there?"

This startled Danny, as he quickly jerked his hand away, falling back onto his bottom. "O-oh, I'm sorry…" he stated, not sure what else to say.

The beast shuffled, as an eye slowly eased open to look at Danny. It was a dark, crystallized, blood red, sparkling just as the creature's scales did. A needle-thin vertical pupil made its way down the middle of the eye, growing slightly wider as it focused onto Danny. The eye itself was about the size of a baseball.

Tucker and Sam were too scared to say or do anything, simply watching curiously. "No need to apologize," the creature muttered. "Please, do not be afraid…"

Danny blinked, an expression of relief coming over his face. _At least she's friendly…_

"I don't mean to bother you," he whispered softly, shuffling into a more comfortable position. "I just wondered-"

"What I was?" she asked, cutting him off. "A lot of the humans are curious as to my existence. I am how you say…foreign here. The humans do not understand me."

Danny nodded, mumbling under his breath; "I know how that feels…" raising his voice to a normal volume, he looked at her large form curiously, studying what of it he could see. "Why are you here?"

"I am not sure. This seems to be a realm I have stumbled upon while traveling."

Danny blinked, "Realm? You mean, you're from a completely different dimension?"

"Yes indeed," the creature admitted, "I travel accrossed many planes…but this one is new to me."

Danny nodded, "Well I suggest you don't stay…the 'humans' are not going to be very welcoming to a….what are you again?"

The creature paused for a moment, before her large eyes closed in thought. "I am not sure. I was born originally as what humans call 'dragon'…but many moons after that, my life has changed."

Danny was quite amused by this beast's way of speaking. Nobody has referred to moons as time since the early ages, before day and night replaced it. "What exactly happened to you?"

Meanwhile, Tucker and Sam didn't seem quite as afraid. Slowly, each of them inched forward, Sam bravely going a little ahead of Tucker.

Noticing their presence, Danny looked back to them. "Don't be afraid, guys. She won't hurt you."

Sam and Tucker were silent as they sat beside Danny, watching the dragoness in awe.

The dragoness opened her eyes again, looking over to the two new teenagers before her. Before she spoke, Danny quickly stated who they were and they meant no harm. She nodded, closing her eyes again.

"I don't remember," she admitted, finally answering Danny's question. "I…I don't remember a lot, really. I suppose I am growing old…my memory is fading away."

"How old are you, if you don't mind me asking?" Danny pondered in a light tone.

"In human years, nearly three hundred. This is old to the humans, yes? But young to dragons… we're supposed to live thousands of years."

Danny blinked, "What made yours so short?"

"I am unsure. I believe it is the spirit inside me that is old, not I…but it is still in effect of me."

Danny paused, thinking for a moment. "Spirit inside of you?"

"Indeed. An ancient demon, she is…it's hard to explain; she's…another side, as the humans would say. I am…how you say, 'two halves?'"

Danny paused in deep thought. Another halfa? But…not a human halfa, but instead, a dragon? But she speaks as if the spirit is a completely different personality…_Hmm. Let's just hope this 'demon' doesn't end up like my future self…_

"I understand," Danny stated in a low tone. He wasn't sure if it was safe to reveal that he, too, was half ghost…she might be an enemy. She could be working for Vlad or something for all he knows.

The dragoness nodded, shuffling again. This time she moved up into a sitting position, looking down to them. She arched her back, glaring down at them with both dark red eyes, towering at least a good ten feet above them. A pair of thin slightly curved horns stretched back from each side of the back of her head. Her figure was dark, mostly a shadow besides the moonlight shining off her scales and the thick fluff that aligned her spine. All three of the teenagers stared up at her in awe. "You are right," she spoke. "I should not be here. I should leave."

Danny blinked, snapping out of the trance her beauty had dragged him into. "What? No! You…you can't leave…"

"Yeah," Tucker agreed, clinging to the beast in a hug, pretty much only grabbing a portion of her foreleg. Ah! Her scales were freezing cold, making him quickly pull away, shivering.

The dragoness chuckled lightly as a smile came accrossed her muzzle. Her face was rather thin, and her mouth was more of a beak, a pair of black fangs outgrown on each upper side of the snout. "It is okay. I will return. But for now I must go."

Danny nodded, "That would be a good idea…" then sighed, looking down at the ground in thought.

Sam finally spoke up, looking up at the large, female dragon. "What is your name?"

The dragoness smiled softly. "Iris."


End file.
